Casa de Muñecas
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Alfred posee un trauma severo, al igual que Iván. La vida los lleva a juntarse y compartir algo especial, lo que Alfred desconoce, es el crudo instinto asesino del ruso -psicópata por excelencia- y el horrible secreto que los unirá para siempre.
1. Alma

Tenía ganas de subir esta historia... al principio iba a tener solo un cap, pero en la noche se me ocurrió todo, realmente todo xd Espero que les guste esta histo, tiene una trama emocionante, realmente. y si le va bien y la termino, creo que tendrá segunda temporada. Se me ocurrió todo. Incluso digo que tiene Soundtrack, y las canciones principales de este fic son:

**~ Already Over - Red**

**~ Careful - Paramore**

Como qe le van caleta xd yayayaya espero les guste y nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_De un día como aquel, podría decirse, que esperé_

_por contemplar el amanecer al lado de un esqueleto._

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Cuando Alfred supo la noticia, estaba sentado sobre la cama con su hermano en las rodillas y cubriéndole la frente con pañuelos de agua fría. El pequeño, que temblaba en fiebre, no hacía más que decir los nombres de sus padres y a Alfred aquello le provocaba un dolor tan profundo en el corazón, que evitaba pensar en cómo hablaría con Matthew sobre eso cuando se recuperara.

Estaban solos. Ahora realmente solos. Solos en su casa y solos en el mundo. Su abuelo, Damián, era el único familiar que sobrevivía y el mayor de los hermanos tenía seguridad en que él lograría vivir, al menos por un par de años más, al menos hasta que él y su hermano gemelo fueran lo suficientemente independientes como para valerse por sí mismos. Estaba seguro, quería convencerse de ello, lo necesitaba; requería hacerlo, porque de otra forma nunca obtendría la verdadera fuerza que precisaba para cuidar de Matthew por siempre.

El niño tosió, delirando, pronunciando ''Mamá, papá, mamá, papá, Al ¡Al!'' Alfred se puso de pie, abrió las sábanas y acostó dentro a Matthew, que tenía el cabello húmedo pegado a sus sienes; como el pequeño no quería soltar las manos de Alfred, optó por mantenerse a su lado unos minutos, quitándole los paños de la cabeza. Los estrujó y se levantó, casi corriendo hasta el baño porque no quería perderse algún momento, sentía que la vida de Matthew dependía de él.

Alfred abrió la puerta y luego la llave, metió en el lavamanos los pañitos y dejó que se mojaran, esperando asustado; le temblaba el cuerpo de sólo pensar en el grave accidente que habíale ocurrido a sus padres hace dos días. Los extraños acontecimientos que rodeaban la muerte de papá y mamá le hacían pensar en un homicidio, pero ¿de quién? ¿Quién deseaba practicarle a él y a su hermano tal daño?

Nunca habían pasado ni siquiera un día sin sus padres, no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Y Alfred tenía miedo. No miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él, sino por lo que los demás eran capaces de hacerle a Matthew y él… él moriría. Matthew despertaba cosas que se encontraban guardadas bajo una coraza y un título llamado ''familia'', cosas que no debería sentir, porque estaban mal.

Cuando volvió a la que era su habitación y la de Matthew, vio a su abuelo a los pies de la cama. Tenía una mano sobre la frente del niño y le miraba fijamente como contemplando algún material valioso. Alfred se acercó y se dejó caer a su lado, colocando otra vez los paños fríos, que fueron bien recibidos por su hermanito.

- ¿Sabes lo que va a ocurrir ahora, Alfred? –habló su abuelo y él se atemorizó.

- No.

- Matthew y tú quedarán bajo mi custodia. Voy a cuidarlos muy bien. Tú debes encargarte de tu gemelo, no queremos que nada le ocurra.

- ¿Por qué él debe irse? –preguntó, inocente como los corderos. Pero Damián no respondió, se levantó y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando a Alfred que cogió la mano de su hermano y la apretó.

Rezó hasta que el sueño lo dejó vencido en la cama de Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Muñecas<strong>

Alfred F. Jones, a la sazón de 21 años, aguardaba con tres libros en la mano frente a la facultad de psicología de la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York; esperaba a su novio, ése chico juguetón y amable que se las arreglaba todo el tiempo para darse un break y beber juntos una soda, o ver una película, o pasar una tarde caliente en su departamento. A Alfred siempre le daba un poquito de felicidad el ver a Iván, oler su suave aroma, acariciar su rostro, sus ojos violeta, le recordaba a Matthew.

El timbre de salida sonó despertando a Alfred del ensueño que vivía todos los días por culpa del remordimiento y el dolor que mantenía alimentando su alma. Se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar ir a su hermano, jamás pudo superar esa pérdida, jamás pudo aliviar la carga y el dolor de su corazón, era demasiado, demasiado fuerte. Habían pasado años y toda la gente caminaba frente a él sin notar sus miserias, y Alfred se las tragaba porque aún tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrar a Matthew. Todo éste tiempo se había sentido solo, pero también había aprendido a vivir en el miedo.

Entre toda la multitud que avanzaba hacia él, apareció Iván, tan alto, que sobresalía entre los demás chicos rubios. Agitaba una mano y le sonreía, le sonreía y volvía a agitar su mano, parecía un colibrí travieso.

Iván se acercó y le besó los labios, cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo.

Emprendieron camino hasta el departamento de Alfred cogidos de la mano.

- Toma –dijo de repente él, abriendo su mochila. Iván se detuvo y miró, expectante.

- ¿Qué?

- Espero que te guste.

-¿Qué?

Alfred sacó una cajita de color negro que tenía atada una rosa de color escarlata. Iván la miró con los ojos abiertos y subió la vista hasta Alfred; tomó el regalo en las manos y lo desató ansiosamente. Dentro, había una cadena con un círculo, era toda de plata fina, Iván notó que se podía abrir, y lo hizo, había una foto de él y de Alfred.

Los ojos de Iván se sintieron aguados, nadie había sido demasiado bueno con él y, eran oportunidades como aquellas, en las que se cuestionaba lo factible del sistema capitalista.

- ¡Alfred! -gritó y se le arrimó a los brazos. El contacto hizo que la cabeza de Alfred se viera confusa, y de pronto, un par de ojos lila aparecieron dentro. Se lamentó para sí que los de Iván no lucieran tan lindos como los de su hermano.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantó! Enserio, es lindo, muy lindo, bello. Alfred, te amo.

- Te amo. -repitió y Iván le dio la mano, separándose. Se volteó para que Alfred le colocara el collar y lo anudara, disfrutó del roce de su mano con su cuello y el escalofrío que eso le provocaba; comenzó a imaginar lo que harían al llegar al departamento de Alfred. Se estremeció.

- ¿Cómo queda?

- Se te ve perfecto.

- Me gusta. Gracias, Al. Prometo que tendrás tu recompensa.

Iván se volteó y meneó el trasero de su novio con una sonrisa socarrona, los ojos de Alfred chispearon y sintió el deseo recorrerle el cuerpo y esas hormigas, ese fuego en la ingle, le devoraban. Siguió a su novio y disfrutó de que la acariciara las caderas, _no en la calle_, a veces, se dormía sólo pensando en tener a Iván sobre él, moviéndose y empujando en su interior. Entonces, esa noche se convertiría en una de esas en las que caía sólo por imaginar a Iván corriéndose dentro de él. Siempre silencioso, sabía que su abuelo conocía sobre estos pensamientos lujuriosos y que también los disfrutaba.

Exhaló y siguió a Iván.

* * *

><p>Iván lo besó con tanta pasión que casi se cayó en la cama, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y se aferró a la cintura del de cabello rubio, tocando sus muslos hacia arriba y hacia abajo con un ritmo constante. Alfred dejaba que Iván le invadiera la boca con todo el ardor del mundo, mientras se deslizaba para lamer sus tetillas con aspiración. El placer para el estudiante de psicología era inmenso, de su boca salieron gemidos agudos.<p>

Pronto ambos se encontraron sin ropa, agarrándose a las sábanas, al otro a algo. Las palabras les fueron innecesarias, con Alfred deslizando su mano para satisfacer a su novio. Jugó de arriba hacia abajo intentando hacerle sentir bien, él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente listo con sólo imaginar lo que sentiría con la gran hombría de Iván en su interior húmedo. Las emociones les eran difusas a los dos, Iván no podía pensar en otra cosa y su mente y boca formulaban un claro y firme ''quiero follarte'' pero Alfred, sentimental al momento de unirse con el chico que más amaba, dejaba que sus alteres fluyeran con libertad y no negaba imaginarse un mundo idílico que lo conformaban él y…

- Oh… -gimió Alfred, al sentir los dedos del que había inmigrado desde Rusia empujando su interior.

Él y Matthew. ¿Acaso había un día en que él no ocupara su mente? Ocupaba su vida entera. Estudiaba medicina por él, porque cuando niños jugaban a ser doctores, asimilaba salvar vidas para buscar indulto debido a la nula ayuda que le entregó a su pequeño hermano el día que desapareció… pero él tenía 11 años, no era más que un infante incapaz de defender a su Matthew.

Suspiró y los músculos de su trasero se apretaron contra los dedos de Iván. Resopló seguido y rogó por ser follado de inmediato, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, así que agarró las muñecas de su novio mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, luego cayó en la conciencia de que Iván estaba besándole el cuello con pasión y diciéndole apodos a su oído.

El rubio no pudo evitar botar lágrimas recordando cómo su hermanito lo llamaba, jugando con su cabello, así como lo hacía Iván en estos momentos. Él rió y se retorció, derribando a Alfred y buscando que las piernas del más delgado se cerraran en torno a su cintura y su erección se deslizó directamente entre los muslos de Alfred, golpeando ligeramente sus testículos, haciendo que gimiera audiblemente. El rostro del estudiante de medicina se contrajo, e Iván le lamió el cuello otra vez, saboreando sal; miró hacia arriba y pudo ver los ojos de su amante, derramaban lágrimas.

- Alfred, Alfred –masculló, tomándole el rostro y acariciando. Esos ojos azules, que parecían hielo, flotaban en un mar negro de desesperación y e Iván sintió lástima- Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

- Te amo –gritó besándolo- Te amo, te amo. Ámame.

- Te amo –devolvió, preocupado. Alfred enterró su rostro en el espacio entre los hombros fuertes de Iván y lo tocó cuantas veces quiso, lo mordió en la mayoría, y le susurró palabras dulces para que ese fetichismo que había desarrollado durante los años en alabarle comenzara a causar esa bestia que poseía en él mismo. Iván lo posicionó de una manera salvaje como a Alfred le gustaba –intentaba recomponerse-, y que gritaba en cada situación en que se encontraban en ese estado, aun así no dejó de sentirlo dulcemente, de hacerle el amor como al americano le encantaba.

Embistiéndolo un poco profundo, luego fuerte, después despacio, para iniciar calmadamente, desesperando a _su_ yanqui al borde de griteríos, pequeñas lágrimas se escaparan de su hermosa cara blanca, casi suplicándole que terminara pronto, porque ya el límite que los corrompía llegaba a su final. Iván le enterró las uñas en el brazo, al momento que Alfred colocó su pierna en su hombro, estaba fundiéndose en él, convirtiéndose en uno.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Iván podía ver los ojos de Alfred cerrados con fuerza y su boca abierta y el sudor bañando todo su cuerpo, mientras sus caderas vibraban y le obligaba a penetrarlo con más fuerza. Los sonidos en aquella pequeña habitación se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, notorios, feroces, e Iván pensó riendo mentalmente que si los vecinos no subían y reclamaban, comenzaría a tener en consideración volverse creyente. Suspiró, y Alfred apretó los músculos en torno a su pene, completamente estrecho dentro del estadounidense, y entonces supo que se iba a correr.

Con suavidad se lo comunicó a su novio, y obtuvo por respuesta que él también lo haría y asumió gustoso escuchando cierto sobrenombre, adoraba cuando Alfred lo llamaba por ese apelativo, porque así podía comprender que el americano empezaba a estrechar lazos perfecto entre ellos, que de alguna manera los ataba para siempre. Y le recordaba a su pequeño…

Un gemido al unísono dio por finalizado el encuentro íntimo, habían llegado a su clímax, sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, en una misma secuencia.

Iván salió con cuidado de Alfred, abrazándolo por completo, sonriendo gustoso y feliz, dándole pequeños besos alrededor de sus mejillas, con todo el cariño posible.

Alfred suspiró.

En este mundo donde se encontraba –ahora- solo, Iván era el único ángel con el que podía contar, él que no le desampararía, él que le cuidaría siempre y amaría.

Porque todos los demás eran demonios.

Iván estaba despierto al momento que Alfred Jones abrió sus ojos. Fumaba un cigarrillo y se concentraba en contar las miles de formas erráticas del techo, algunas más claras, otras oscuras, creyó ver un conejo. Estaba vagando espiritualmente, recordando lo prestigioso de su propio trabajo, el desamparo de estar solo. Podía ser que Alfred se uniera con él en cuerpo, pero jamás podría ser en alma. Otra persona ocupaba ese lugar.

Suspiró y miró al rubio, pestañaba y bostezaba perezoso, Iván sonrió acariciando un mechón que caía en su frente sudada.

- Hola –susurró el de cabello más claro.

- Hola –contestó con simpleza.

- Alfred, contéstame algo.

- Dime.

- ¿Estabas llorando por él, verdad?

- ¿Por él?

- Por tu hermano, esa niño, _Matthew._

Alfred se sorprendió, casi nunca Iván sonaba tan frío. Casi nunca, -excepto cuando hablaban de él-.

- No –mintió al fin- Ya lo estoy olvidando, cada vez me esfuerzo y ya casi nunca… nunca lo recuerdo.

- ¡Mentiroso! –Gritó Iván acomodándose.- Es una mierda, todo el tiempo, hacemos el amor y estás pensando en él. Creo que tienes una obsesión con tu hermano, mierda, ¡es tu hermano! Y desapareció hace diez años, deberías asumirlo.

- Iván…

- Me ves como un muñeco, como tu puta, como el hombre que puedes llamar cuando te sientes caliente y quieres que te follen, pero no estoy dispuesto a eso Alfred.

- Iván, ¡Iván, óyeme, espera!

Iván tomó su ropa esparcida por el piso y comenzó a vestirse bajo la vista impotente de su amante de medio día. Se sentía frustrado y apartado, mientras Alfred no sabía por qué la repentina reacción de su novio.; aun así no se levantó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente; era precioso, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mal momento para pensar eso.

- No me llames, quiero estar solo –dijo Iván, tomando la manilla de la puerta de la habitación del rubio y saliendo al exterior. – Estoy harto de esto. Cuando follamos no somos uno, te unes a él, no a mí.

Las palabras cayeron como ladrillos sobre la espalda de Alfred y sus ojos azules se aguaron. Se sentía como un sonámbulo, desde la desaparición de Matthew no estaba dormido pero tampoco despierto. Vivía en una pesadilla a la que llamaba ''su vida''

_Déjame fuera de este sueño._

* * *

><p>Era noche, el viento azotaba frío y nadie más visitaba el cementerio, pero Iván se encontraba de rodillas junto a un ramo de flores que colocaba minucioso en un pequeño florero de cristal sobre la tumba blanca. Sus orbes estaban borrosos y su cabello era un desastre en su cara, el cuerpo le temblaba con leves espasmos, pensó que pronto llovería. Aún así no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar como jamás nadie le había escuchado en su vida, y tampoco nadie lo haría ahora. Lentamente se recostó sobre la tumba, acariciando el mármol y suspirando palabras inentendibles para alguien que no comparte el mismo afecto perdido que Iván.<p>

Suspira y se retrae, sonríe y llora. Desea estar junto a ella…

- Te extraño tanto, Natalia –llora con gritos silenciosos, golpeando la lápida con manos fuertes, que en el fondo nunca han sido más frágiles.

Él también se une a otra persona cuando hace el_ amor_ con Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, sugerencias, comentarios, todo es bien recibido! Se me cuidan y nos vemos, Arrivederci!<strong>


	2. El Último Beso

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio, me siento tan feliz de que les guste. Yo no le tenía demasiada fe a esta historia, pero veo qe debe ser atrayente o algo por el estilo, porqe fueron muy lindas con todos sus mensajes, ¡Danke!

Este fic tendrá capítulos cortos, generalmente no superarán las 2500 o 3000 palabras, pero tendrán siempre mucho contenido, lo prometo.

Espero que les guste este, en el prox capi ocurrirá algo muy especial...

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Muñecas<strong>

Alfred no sabía si estaba bien. Su corazón le decía que lo hiciera porque realmente tenía que, pero era su cabeza la que seguía quedándose atrás y diciéndole que diera reversa y volviera a casa. Si era sincero, no estaba seguro de querer ver a Iván en ese momento, tal vez después, pero no cuando Matthew era lo único en lo que estaba pensando.

_¿Pero entonces, cuándo?_

Traía una botella de vodka en su mano derecha como regalo y forma de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento individualista y despreocupado, porque en el fondo, sabía que el ruso tenía razón. Todo el tiempo que lo besaba, y las horas gastadas en la habitación, él no era sincero; tampoco es que fingiera placer, pero más de una vez debió suprimir la palabra Matthew de sus labios, que quería salir al exterior con fuerza y ser gritada para hacer ver a Iván que no era más que una mera copia de la mitad de Alfred, pero él se había aguantado, porque Iván apareció de la nada entregándole algo de felicidad a su aburrida vida una semana de febrero y estaba agradecido por ello.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, y tocó la puerta. Esperar fuera con el frío aire de la noche le estaba calando los huesos, pero haría lo posible, lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperar a Iván. Era su culpa, él lo había arruinado todo, _como siempre. _Dejó que un respiro volara de su boca, viendo la nube formándose en el viento. Su cuerpo entero se acalambró por el miedo.

Fue capaz de oír algunos sonidos, luego la manilla dando vueltas y finalmente tuvo frente a sus ojos al hombre que era exactamente su contraposición en todos los sentidos: país, continente, ideología; el ruso de un metro ochenta y cinco centímetros y que le superaba por exactos nueve. Levantó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos violetas penetrando por entre sus anteojos y la brisa corriendo en los aires le golpeó el mechón de pelo ligeramente provocando cosquillas en sus mejillas coloreadas por el frío.

Tuvo que invitarse a sonreír, porque Iván no aceptaría dar el primer paso.

- Sé que es tarde, y probablemente estabas durmiendo pero creo… creo que tenemos que hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué estaba inseguro? Su falta de confianza en sí mismo –escondida tras un ego fulminante- la atribuía solo a una persona, justamente a la que no tendría que estar pensando, porque esta vez se trataba de Iván, de Iván y él, no de su gemelo.

- ¿Podrías al menos dejarme pasar? Hace frío acá afuera.

El ruso se hizo a un lado, Alfred de inmediato entró al departamento de su novio, por alguna razón sintió que allí dentro estaba tan helado como afuera y tal vez más.

- Traje vodka.

- ¿Qué quieres, Alfred?

Sonó tan mal, tan mal.

- Vamos a conversar. Sé que lo hice pésimo, me equivoqué, siempre lo hago…

- No es tu culpa, no del todo. Es culpa de tu hermano.

- Matthew desapareció hace 11 años, tengo que asumirlo, me duele, pero voy a hacerlo.

- Quizá necesitas ayuda, Alfred.

Negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a la cara.

- Puedo por mi cuenta, es sólo que… sin él, siento que falta un pedazo de mí.

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

- No lo entiendes, no lo entenderías, porque no tienes un hermano, porque no naciste con un gemelo, porque nunca has amado a tal punto de querer ser entregado al mismo destino que el otro, al extremo de cuestionarte si estás frente al espejo o dentro de él.

Iván sabía lo que se sentía, lo había experimentado a lo largo del duelo que convirtiose en eterno una vez que su corazón fue desgarrado hasta el punto de negarse a sangrar, porque se le acabó toda la vida que alguna vez encontró allí, pero por supuesto, Iván no se lo diría.

Entonces fue cuando sólo un rostro cruzó su cabeza, su pecho, su cuerpo entero, los matices de una joven de cabello largo y rubio y facciones de ángel. _Natalia, Natalia, Natalia._

- No.

- ¿Ves? Es un poco difícil, pero voy a hacerlo bien. Voy a hacerlo bien por ti.

Y Alfred se acercó para rodearle el cuello con los brazos congelados y la sonrisa siempre brillante sobre su rostro –aunque muy pocas veces era sincera- y comenzó a acercarse con mucha cautela, como si tuviese miedo de ser rechazado por la única persona a la cual pertenecía ahora. Pero Iván no le hizo a un lado, ni le gritó, o le dijo que se fuera, le agarró de la cintura para apegarle más a su cuerpo, y Alfred supo que había sido perdonado.

* * *

><p>Sonrió amablemente a la chica que le entregó la hoja con su calificación, había sido la más alta de la clase, y Alfred se sentía orgulloso. Guardó el examen en su carpeta negra y arregló su corbata, dispuesto a poner atención en la clase con su compañero de puesto, Toris. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el rector entró a la sala y él y el profesor le miraron. Sin darse cuenta, Alfred estaba caminando fuera del salón, directo a la principal oficina, acompañado de un hombre alto y delgado, con apariencia de político neoliberalista.<p>

La sala principal de la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad Estatal de Nueva York es espaciosa, rústica y armoniosa, las paredes, pintadas de gris ardiente, lucen papel decorativo propio del folklor nacional que no ha querido ser olvidado por parte de nadie del gabinete de la nueva Administración. Los asientos formales son de cuero negro natural que brillan lustrados y las lámparas de pie tienen formas de flores, ubicadas principalmente en los rincones y algunas, en lugares vistosos de la estancia. Hay una muy especial que es la preferida de Alfred: mide casi metro sesenta y cinco, tiene forma de cala, es blanca con detalles dorados alrededor del fierro y la ampolleta da luz del mismo color. Cuando se enciende, es como si iluminara toda la habitación.

Alfred está de pie esperando que el rector vuelva, con la visual fija en la pequeña mesita de centro entre los dos sofá principales, sobre ella, hay dos vasos de agua, galletas y caballos para la suerte. A Alfred le gustan los caballos, le gustan por que le gustaban a Matthew. Piensa en ellos. Los caballos son fuertes, ágiles y sagaces. Alfred quiere tener esas cualidades, quiere ser firme y seguro, quiere que el motor del tiempo se detenga. Abre los ojos con delicadeza y observa alrededor.

Raine –el rector- aparece allí con unos papeles en la mano. Le invita a sentarse. Alfred coge el vaso de agua porque la garganta le arde.

- Lamento hacerte esperar, Alfred. Pero el conserje tenía unas cosas que decirme y, tú sabes, complicado.

- No se preocupe. Está todo bien.

Raine se sienta a su lado. Hojea algunas cosas y se devuelve a Alfred. Sus ojos son del color del fuego, probablemente por el dinero.

- Te preguntarás para qué te llamé.

- Pues sí –ríe nervioso.

- Tus calificaciones han ido en aumento, cada vez están mejor, Alfred. Has logrado ser el primero de tu curso.

- Me esfuerzo.

- Lo sé. Y medicina es algo difícil.

- No me ha costado tanto…

- ¿Sabes? Deberías ser recompensado.

- Oh, no, no es necesario…

- Quería hablarte de algo.

- Señor Raine…

- Tenemos una beca. Un intercambio para estudiantes de alto rendimiento con la Universidad de Cambridge, en Inglaterra. Y… todos los profesores y directores estuvimos de acuerdo, de acuerdo en dártela a ti, Alfred.

Alfred tuvo un debate mental. ¿La merecía? ¿Se la estaban dando? ¿Era la vida real o solo un sueño? Se apretó las manos mirando hacia abajo para luego ver a Raine, él le sonreía, pero el americano no lo hacía. No se sentía feliz, estaba agradecido, pero no contento, porque aun cuando era un gran progreso en su vida, todo estaría completo si Matthew estuviese a su lado. _Matthew, Matthew, sal de ahí, ven conmigo._

- Rector, yo no podía aceptar…

- Claro que sí, eres un alumno excepcional. Todo está bien en ti.

_Nada está bien en mí._

- Vas a hacerlo muy bien, Alfred. El pasaje está pagado, tienes estadía hasta terminar tu carrera, el vuelo sale en dos semanas más.

- Señor Raine, yo…

- Lo sabes. Te felicito, Alfred. Serás un gran hombre y un gran médico, confiamos mucho en ti.

Alfred no dijo nada, pero meditó para sí mismo lo que el rector le había dicho. _No pude salvar a Matthew, no puedo salvar otra vida, ni siquiera la mía._

* * *

><p>Iván se preguntó por qué Alfred le había citado en su departamento a tan temprana hora, y por qué no había querido decirle absolutamente nada por el teléfono, imaginó que tal vez eran una de esas ideas locas del americano que siempre le descolocaban pero alegraban el día y daban un sabor diferente a su relación. Si todo fuese normal, si ambos pensasen lo mismo, si su sexo no se volviera brutal y apasionado al momento que discutían sobre qué ideología era correcta, y él penetraba en su cuerpo hasta que la frase ''capitalista de mierda'' abandonaba sus labios, y la boca de Alfred se viera resplandeciendo en la oscuridad y se oyera decir todo el tiempo ''cerdo comunista'', sería muy aburrido.<p>

Tomó asiento luego de recibir un vaso de vodka y le sonrió. Pero Alfred lucía nervioso, estrujando sus manos a cada momento y con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared negra, probablemente en el cuadro de él y Matthew que colgaba en la pared.

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Lo sé, por eso vine.

- Luces bien.

- Generalmente yo te digo eso –rió Iván.

- Sí, uhm… ¿te gusta el trago?

- Sí.

- Es una marca rusa.

- Tienes talento en esto de elegir qué beber.

- Quería que te sintieras bien.

- ¿Qué estás planeando, Alfred?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Lo has repetido muchas veces.

- Realmente tenemos que hacerlo.

- ¿Algo está mal?

- Iván, te amo, recuerda eso.

- Lo sé.

Entonces sintió miedo, los ojos del estadounidense no brillaban, se encontraban demasiado opacados. Quiso agarrarle la mano, pero Alfred lo alejó de él rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –Tenía deseos de acurrucarse en el cuello de Iván y dormirse allí, pero sabía que simplemente no podía, no luego ni antes de lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Alfred?

- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué…?

- Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

- Lo has sido.

- No –negó con la cabeza, a punto de llorar- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. Te amo, pero es más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Se trata de Matthew?

Alfred negó. Suspirando sonoramente. Miró los ojos violetas de Iván, agarrándole el rostro y luego soltándolo inmediatamente. No podía, no podía mentirle, no podía permitirse hacerle daño de esa manera. Le besó, una última vez, demostrando lo que no podía decir.

_El último beso._

- Tenemos que terminar, he ganado una beca en la Universidad. En tres semanas más me voy a Inglaterra.

Iván se quedó en silencio, su estómago siendo presionado por una fuerza que le era familiar: la sensación de ser dejado por su cuenta.

Su mundo comenzó a caerse lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, y espero también sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. ¡Lo siento por la demora! Nos leemos pronto y danke!<strong>


End file.
